snlfandomcom-20200215-history
January 7, 2012
The 713th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on January 7, 2012. It was hosted by Charles Barkley and the musical guest was Kelly Clarkson, who performed "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" and "Mr. Know It All." Sketches *A Message From Rick Santorum (Cold Opening) *Chantix (Commercial) *Inside The NBA (Show) *White People Problems (Show) *ESPN Bowl Madness (Commercial) *Joann's Announcement *Charles Barkley Post Game Translator App (Commercial) *Lord Wyndemere *The 17th Annual Adult Video Awards (Show) *SNL Digital Short - Convoluted Jerry *The Mayan Calendar Cast *A Message From Rick Santorum **Andy Samberg as Rick Santorum **Kristen Wiig as the announcer (voice only) *Opening Monologue **Charles Barkley *Chantix **Bill Hader as the husband **Kristen Wiig as the wife *Inside The NBA **Charles Barkley as Shaquille O'Neal **Bill Hader as Ernie Johnson, Jr. **Jay Pharoah as Kenny Smith **Kenan Thompson as Charles Barkley *White People Problems **Charles Barkley **Fred Armisen as Dylan **Vanessa Bayer as Casey **Abby Elliott as Ashley **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Trevor Vandercronk **Jay Pharoah as Michael "Baby Dice" Ellington **Kenan Thompson as Rashad Evory **Kristen Wiig as Kayla Vandercronk *ESPN Bowl Madness **Andy Samberg as the announcer (voice only) *Joann's Announcement **Charles Barkley as Joann **Fred Armisen as one of the friends **Vanessa Bayer as one of the friends **Paul Brittain as Chad **Kenan Thompson as one of the friends **Kristen Wiig as one of the friends *Charles Barkley Post Game Translator App **Charles Barkley *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Fred Armisen as Nicholas Fehn **Bobby Moynihan as Drunk Uncle **Kristen Wiig as Michele Bachmann *Lord Wyndemere **Charles Barkley as one of the guests **Paul Brittain as Cecil **Bill Hader as Turlington **Bobby Moynihan as one of the guests **Andy Samberg as Stephen **Jason Sudeikis as Gary *The 17th Annual Adult Video Awards **Charles Barkley as Dong Corleone **Vanessa Bayer as Susan St. Nips **Abby Elliott as Crystal Butt and Misty Bush **Bill Hader as Ricky Stroker **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Tristan Fun **Bobby Moynihan as Ron Jeremy **Nasim Pedrad as Alison Plow **Jay Pharoah as Tony Dingle **Andy Samberg as the announcer (voice only) and Travis **Jason Sudeikis as Mike **Kristen Wiig as the announcer (voice only) and Kristy Bends *SNL Digital Short - Convoluted Jerry **Charles Barkley as Marvin "Gay" Jackson **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Andy Samberg as Convoluted Jerry *The Mayan Calendar **Charles Barkley as Teklameck **Fred Armisen as one of the chiefs **Paul Brittain as the calendar (voice only) **Bill Hader as one of the chiefs **Steve Higgins as the narrator (voice only) **Bobby Moynihan as one of the chiefs **Andy Samberg as one of the chiefs **Kenan Thompson as Kukuya Notes/Trivia *This episode was delayed due to the Lions at Saints football game, making it the second time that an episode of SNL hosted by Charles Barkley has been delayed due to a sports game (the first time being in 2010 during the show's 35th season). Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37